A Room with a Moose
Plot Summary When Zim formulates a plan to get revenge on his skoolmates (especially Dib), he tricks them all into thinking they're participating on a field trip. Dib, however, soon realizes that the driver of the bus isn’t real and quickly discovers Zim's deception, but due to his constantly annoying theories, the other students disregard his warnings. Zim decides to gloat about his "magnificent plan" and informs Dib of every detail in confidence that Dib can do nothing to stop him, though Dib refuses to give up. Zim reveals that he has launched the bus into a wormhole traversing to an undisclosed location. Zim reveals three possible locations, the first being a universe filled with "very itchy" gas, the second being full of "pure dookie," and the last being Zim's chosen destination: a room with a moose. At first Dib is not intimidated, until Zim launches several walnuts from the bus into the room with a moose and Dib watches in horror as the moose proceeds to munch on each walnut slowly. Inexplicably terrified, Dib rushes back out of the driver's area to warn the other students of Zim's plan, only to be laughed at and even given a wedgie for his trouble. Undeterred, Dib proceeds to use his computer and determines that the wormhole will fork outward with the left path going to the room with a moose and the right going to Earth. Dib theorizes that if all the children were to sit on the right side of the bus, then their combined weight would be enough to shift the bus off-direction and back to Earth. The other children refuse to sit on the right side of the bus, as they would be sitting on the side Dib is sitting on. With only seconds left, an exasperated Dib moves to the left side, prompting his grumbling classmates to migrate to the right, finally causing the bus to shift to the right, back to Earth. Upon returning to Skool, the skool children complain about their "stupid" field trip, while Dib triumphantly celebrates his victory. Angrily watching from his base, Zim has a small temper tantrum, and GIR gleefully mimics his actions until Zim leaves; he then puts on a cartoon about jumping animals. Soundtrack Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special These tracks are found in the Amazing Invader Zim-Phony, and are in order, as follows: *Plan Revealed to Dib Facts of Doom Cultural References *The room with the moose in it is also a possible reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *This episode parodies the film Speed, which involved a police officer (played by Keanu Reeves) attempting to save a group of civilians on board a bus that has a bomb attached to it that will arm if the bus surpasses its 50mph speed limit and go off when it drops below. Trivia of Doom *Dib's computer said that there was one minute remaining, though it actually lasted for one hundred seconds. *The walnuts that shot through the wormhole were done in 3D, even though this was not planned. This is rumored to be what ruined the budget. *In the second-to-last scene shown on Zim's monitors, Zim reacts as if Dib kicked him between the legs. If you pause it at the right time, you can see that he was actually kicked in the chest. Things You Might Have Missed *In the projection on the windows, you can see a dog walking by over and over. Behind the dog, there is a sign that says "Make it Stop", though it's hard to read. It is most noticeable right before Dib uses his laptop to see the path of the wormhole. *If you look closely near the end, you can see that the holographic "dog" Chunk took a liking to is actually in each window. *Right after Dib kicks Zim in the playback at the beginning, Zim's wig falls off. *During Miss Bitters' lecture on human flesh, Zita is not sitting where she normally is, which is behind Zim's desk. *During the bus ride in the wormhole, look for Gretchen & watch her facial expressions. Notice that she is laughing at Dib, though she has a crush on him. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When Zim tells Ms. Bitters that he has to go to the bathroom again, look closely at his mouth when he says "I have a"; his mouth doesn't move. *During Dib's flashback of Zim saying, "My mission might not be as exciting without you around to annoy me, but it will be more... pleasant," Zim has his disguise on, but during the transmission, Zim didn't have his disguise on. *As Zim is saying "I don't think you will, Dib," as he says "Dib," his mouth doesn't move. See also *A Room with a Moose (Transcript) *A Room with a Moose Screenshots References *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/a-room-with-a-moose/episode/72702/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Episodes